Blue Bird
by Vanillagirl6
Summary: After being locked up in a cage for so long, he was finally free.


**_You said if you could fly  
You would leave all this far behind you  
And soar off to the sky  
So blue, so blue, that sky so blue_******

You saw one of the beast's pinpoint attack head straight for the exhausted Naruto. Seeing that Hinata was the closest to him, and as her best friend, you knew just what she was going to do.  
You never ran so fast in your life. As a matter of fact, you never knew you had such speed. Dodging attacks here and there, you managed to reach Hinata just as she threw out her arms to protect her beloved.****

**_The sadness and pain you've learnt me to feel  
Are holding me tight  
My prayers echo through night  
If only I could tell you these feeling to you with my words  
but they choke me down so much it hurts_**

Arms spread wide, you jumped in front of Hinata, back turned towards the Jubbi. You squeezed your eyes shut as you prepared yourself for the impact of its attack, prepared yourself for the pain as the spines penetrated into your flesh.  
But it never came.****

**_As you awake  
From your dreamy state  
Into this world  
So cruel and cold  
You want to spread your wings and take off for a flight_******

You slowly opened your eyes, and found that you were still alive. You looked up and saw Hinata glancing over her shoulder, looking behind you, clear shock in her lavender eyes. Wondering what had her so shaken up, you turned your head and glanced behind you.  
And you wished you hadn't.  
Because what you saw was a nightmare.  
The world truly was cruel and cold.

******_You said if you could fly  
You would leave all this far behind you  
And soar off to the sky  
So blue, so blue, that sky so blue._******

Time seemed to stop, or at least, it seemed like it started to slow down. Your eyes were wide with horror as you stared up at the one who had intercepted the Juubi's attack, the one who had unhesitatingly sacrificed himself to save you and Hinata.  
Like a bird with its wings spread out as it flew into the sky, he was in the air with his arms wide open, shielding you from the spines that would have pierced into you if not for him.**  
"NEJI!"**

**_If there's a place for us  
You will be sure to take me with you  
We'd never come back down  
From that sky, so blue, that sky so blue  
So blue, so blue, that sky so blue  
Only you, only you, only with you._******

"Neji!" you screamed his name. You felt your heart crack in two as your worst fear was confirmed. You knew people were going to die in the Fourth Shinobi World War, you knew there was a chance that _you_ might die, you knew there was a chance that _he_ might die as well.  
But you never thought it would become a reality that the one you love so dearly, Neji Hyuga, would meet his end.  
You saw Naruto catch and steady the wounded Hyuga while Hinata rushed up to meet them. Naruto called out for the medics, his voice panicked. But his plea for help was not answered. You found yourself unable to move, fear and horror paralyzing you as realization sunk in.

_There was no way he could survive from an attack like that._

******_With that sound that went through me as you opened your eyes  
The rusted old window broke  
And we could see through the smoke  
You're being sick of the cage that surrounds us around  
And prisons us tightly into the ground_******

You wanted to deny the truth and wake yourself from the nightmare, wake up and see that Neji was healthy and safe, that he was fine and all was well.  
But you found that you couldn't. This was reality, and you were clearly awake.  
Your feet took a small, slow step forward, and that movement seemed to get you out of your trance-like paralyzation. You rushed to him, tears starting to blur your vision.  
"Neji!"  
With what little energy he had left, Neji lifted his head up, just a bit to look up at you. He was alive, but barely.  
"[Name]..." he murmured.****

**_So what you see  
In this reality  
It makes you feel  
So lonely  
You wanna spread your wings and take off for a flight._******

"Let me help," you said, voice trembling as you took Neji into your arms. "I know a little bit of medical ninjutsu. After I heal him, take him to a medical-nin."  
"[Name]...'  
You looked up at Hinata, who was shaking her head as tears poured down from her eyes like waterfall. You knew what the head shake meant, and dread filled you.  
"Why would you go this far for me...?!" Naruto demanded. "Sacrificing your life..."  
Neji was silent for a minute before he opened his mouth and spoke.  
"Because... I was called a genius..."****

**_You said if you could fly  
You would leave all this far behind you  
And soar off to the sky_****  
****_So blue, so blue, that sky so blue._******

Then, he whispered something into your ear. So quietly for he was so weak, but it was loud enough for only you to clearly hear what he said.  
He said the words that always made you smile, or made you blush cherry red, or made your heartbeat escalate and hammer against your ribcage, or all three together. And it always made you so, so happy.****

**_You're finally falling down  
From your heaven up above  
But still you fight  
To reach the light  
And fall again for a new flight_******

"I love you, [Name]"

This time, instead of smiling, blushing, or heartbeating, you cried. You weren't filled with happiness or joy, you were filled with grief, nothing but that.  
Tears racked through your body as you wailed loudly, burying your face into the sleeve of Neji's jacket. You knew his Curse Mark was fading, because his body was starting to grow cold, freezing cold.

You'll never be able feel his warmth ever again.

_**You said if you could fly  
You would leave all this far behind you  
And soar off to the sky  
So blue, so blue, that sky so blue**_

You breathed in his scent, taking in a shaky breath. But his scent was already fading fast, just like his life.  
You would never breathe it in ever again.  
You would never see Neji's all-time famous arrogant smirk, never hear his deep chuckle when you were just being silly, never will you gaze into his eyes again.  
Never will he talk to you, hold you, kiss you.

He will never be by your side again.

Ever.

_**If there's a place for us  
You'd be sure to take me with you  
We'd never come back down  
That sky, so blue, that sky so blue  
So blue, so blue, that sky so blue  
Only you, only you, only with you.**_

"I love you too, Neji." you whispered into his ear. The tears kept on falling, trickling down and showing no signs of stopping.  
"I love you."

But he was already gone, free like a little blue bird.

_Blue Bird by Ikimono-gakari_

* * *

I do not own anything

Thank you for reading!


End file.
